


Мирные жители

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues), LRaien



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [2]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crimes & Criminals, Dreams vs. Reality, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Gen, Realistic, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Герои и негодяи с иной точки зрения
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мирные жители

1.

Они писали в твиттере: «Смотрите, как круто Холод смотрится в свете софитов». Постили фотографии с налепленными сердечками, ставили лайки, добавляли хэштеги. Капитан Холод с подельниками ограбил кассу стадиона в день финальной игры штата, и все газеты Централ-Сити писали только об этом ещё неделю, выявляя новые подробности.

Майкл Роджерс не читал ни одной из них. Никто не писал про Майкла, сидевшего на скамейке запасных половину сезона, пока один из ведущих игроков не подвернул ногу. Майкл вышел на поле, его звезда засияла, а потом чёртов Снарт решил устроить шоу во время его игры.  
Во время его подачи.  
Выигрышной — Майкл тысячи раз с болезненным ощущением, словно выдавливая гной из набухающей раны, пересматривал запись игры. Вратарь отвлёкся, мяч летел прямо в ворота, защитника закрывал пятый игрок — а Капитан Холод стрелял из своей пушки, привлекая внимание, и закончил игру в пару секунд.  
И уничтожил смысл жизни Майкла заодно, потому что теперь у Майкла нет ни места в команде, ни футбола, ни здоровых ног: поскользнувшись, он влетел в покрывающийся льдом край стадиона, и теперь он может ходить, с жуткой болью — бегать. Но не играть в футбол.  
Никогда.  
Майкл тысячи раз заглядывался на пистолеты у охранников в магазинах, на ножи в кухонном шкафу, твердил себе, что у него всё не так плохо: у него нет жены и детей, о которых нужно заботиться, ведь раньше он жил только спортом. Денег с работы в газетном киоске кое-как хватает.  
Майкл продаёт газеты, но не читает их.  
Никогда.

2.

На витринах — свежие журналы, с глянцевых обложек смотрят лица главных героев Централ-Сити: его стильных злодеев. Заголовки обещают подробности, интервью, поделиться секретами модного вида, и стайка молодых девчонок трещит у витрины, прилипая к стеклу, кривляясь и смеясь над своим отражением.

Аманда Харрис не смотрит на витрину, она избегает всех отражающих поверхностей. В её доме нет ни одного зеркала — и вовсе не из-за прошедшей недавно волны паранойи «А если Мастер Зеркал подсматривает за мной в душе?!».  
Аманда не ненавидит себя, она просто устала — и Флэша она тоже не ненавидит, хотя вообще-то должна.

Аманде сорок девять, и уже три года как она избегает стёкол, не смотрит под ноги во время дождя, отворачивается от окон и причёсывает короткие волосы, не пользуясь зеркалом. Джуди, её кузина, предлагала отрастить чёлку подлиннее и носить широкие очки, но Аманда устала закрываться бронёй, ей почти всё равно, пока она не видит себя. А закрываясь, придётся неустанно помнить: поздний вечер в офисе, когда она доделывала отчёт для босса, помогая своему харизматичному улыбчивому коллеге Микки, который всегда носил ей взамен кофе, и, кажется, не носил кольца на пальце. Вечер, в который Флэш, ещё осваивающийся со своими способностями, пробежался по городу с огромной скоростью, собираясь сразиться с хулиганом, которого позже окрестили Балкой — что за глупое имя?  
В ту долю секунды, когда давление воздуха выбило половину стёкол в здании, лицо Аманды словно взорвалось, а дальше — дикая боль, кровь, заливающая глаза, сочувствие и жалость в глазах доктора «скорой»...  
Коллеги предлагали Аманде подать в суд на Флэша, но та отказалась: зачем? Глупый молодой мальчик в маске, которого никто не найдёт, а если уж найдёт, то Аманда не собирается трясти с него деньги: операцию ей и так покрыла страховка.  
Микки больше не носил ей кофе и улыбался напряжённо, скованно. Аманда понимала. А потом уволилась — в восстановленном офисе повсюду были стёкла и зеркала, и видеть себя не было сил.

Аманда живёт. Работает удалённо, пишет отчёты, не обращает внимания, когда продавец в круглосуточном магазине, куда она приходит поздно вечером, смотрит в сторону.  
В конце концов, Аманда тоже всегда смотрит в сторону.  
Ведь не всем дано бежать вперёд без оглядки.

3.

Парки в магазинах продаются отлично, сразу несколько фирм выкатили немного изменённый дизайн: у одной практичные карманы, у другой — полупрозрачный принт из узора снежинок на плечах и спине, каждая придумывает что-то своё. Растёт спрос на всё, что носят Негодяи, на любую атрибутику, связанную с ними — и растёт статистика преступлений.

Дженис Уиллсброу — психотерапевт, работающий с проблемными подростками. Она учит их контролировать агрессию, прорабатывает страхи, подсказывает дорогу к уверенности в себе без болезненного выражения через насилие. Она добивается каких-то успехов в этом деле, каждый раз искренне радуясь, когда кто-то из подростков находит свой путь в жизни и сходит со скользкой дорожки преступника.  
Но тут появляются Негодяи и всё летит к чертям.

— Не, — говорит девчонка перед ней, жуя жевачку. — Холод прям реально горяч. Украл моё сердечко и всё такое. Он крутой, сечёшь?  
От девчонки пахнет пивом, на ней синяя куртка и золотая цепочка со снежинкой, у неё не было необходимости красть телефон, которых ей родители уже купили штук десять, но она говорит Дженис:  
— Слышь, сеструха, это просто прикольно. Ты сама-то не пробовала?

— Они правильно делают, — произносит крепкий юноша в толстовке с принтом под ледяные узоры. — Вы знаете, что они нападают на плохих парней? Ну, по-настоящему плохих, которые убивают и калечат ради забавы? И среди них есть... Ну, тот, который с крысами разговаривает...  
У этого крепыша подрагивают пальцы, а на веснушчатом лице — искренняя убеждённость. На руках — порезы. Дженис приходится провести с ним несколько недель, чтобы узнать, что над ним — его зовут Дерек — издевались, застукав за поцелуями с другим парнем. Издевались так жестоко, что Дерек спрыгнул с третьего этажа школы, сломав ногу, и был счастлив, пролежав несколько месяцев в больнице, а затем и на домашнем обучении.  
А затем он узнал, что есть преступники, не подчиняющиеся закону, у которых нет гомофобных предрассудков.  
И решил, что главное в этом уравнении — преступление.  
Дженис сложно не согласиться, ведь Дерека избивали хорошие мальчики из приличных семей.

— Это общество прогнило насквозь, — заявляет темнокожая девушка, одетая в чёрные джинсы, чёрный жилет и, не может быть, чёрную же футболку с изображением огня. — Они просто восстанавливают справедливость, разве нет? Правительство только и делает, что угнетает нас, общество угнетает нас, давит, и, вообще, мадам, вы слышали про эйджизм?  
Дженис слышала про эйджизм, о чём девушке и сообщает. А ещё напоминает, что сейчас именно правительство, созданное и поддерживаемое обществом, построило мир, в котором она может полагаться на защиту законов.  
— Законы — бред для слабаков, — высокопарно заявляет её юная оппонентка. — Нам нужна настоящая справедливость.  
Дженис понимает, что перед ней девушка, которую не насиловали, не избивали и не продавали как рабыню только потому, что когда-то какие-то люди решили создать справедливое и безопасное общество, где справедливость определяется не правом сильного, а, наоборот, право на разумное применение силы получает поддерживающий справедливость.  
Дженис не представляет, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы донести эту мысль до девушки перед ней, но она будет стараться.  
Стараться исправить последствия треклятой популярности ненавистных ей Негодяев.


End file.
